hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Category Policy
This policy is for what categories to add to a page. Categories help group together pages on similar subjects. If you have any suggestion/objection, please add it to the talk page. Categories Episode Categories On episode pages (ex. Parades & Pariahs) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Season One", "Season Two" ... * "Episode" added to all episode pages. * "Season Finale", if it is the last episode in the season. * "Season Premier", if it is the first episode in the season. At the end of each episode page add * If it's the 12th episode in season 3. (First number is the season number (in this case 3'' ), and the other two are the episode number.. (01,02,03...14..19..) Other categories will be deleted! Character Categories On character pages (ex. Wade Kinsella) use '''ONLY' these kind of categories: * "Characters" on each character page. * "Frequency of appearing". ** Main Character (chosen by producers) ** Recurring (3 or more appearances) ** Guest (1-2 episodes, important to the story) ** Minor (1 episode, not important to the story, also if there is not much information about him/her) * If the character is dead, add "Deceased". * If the character currently lives, or formerly lived, in Bluebell add "Bluebell Resident". * "Unseen Characters", if the character is mentioned in the series or via Tie-Ins. At the end of each character page add * The reason for this is to sort the pages by last name (Hart, Hayes, Kinsella, etc.) Location Categories On location pages (ex. Rammer Jammer) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Locations" added on every location page. **''"Bluebell Locations"'' if located in Bluebell, "New York Locations" if located in New York... ** "Community Location", if the location belongs to the community. (ie: Rammer Jammer, New York Hospital) ** "Residential Location", if somebody lives there. (ie: Breeland Estate, Mayor's Plantation) * "Cities" if the page is dedicated to a city. (ie: New York, Mobile, Bluebell) Object Categories On object pages (ex. Lemon's Necklace) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Object" on every object page. **If the object is a vehicle, also add "Vehicles". Cast Categories On cast pages (ex. Rachel Bilson) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Cast" on every actor/actress page At the end of each character page add * The reason for this is to sort the pages by last name (King, Porter, Williams, etc.) Crew Categories On crew pages (ex. Leila Gerstein) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Crew" on every crew page * "Writers" add on every writer page * "Directors" add on every director page * "Producers" add on every producer page *"Musical Composers" add on musical producer pages At the end of each character page add * The reason for this is to sort the pages by last name (Ensler, Gerstein, Matheson, etc.) Transcript Categories * "Episode Transcripts" added to every transcript page. * "Season One Transcripts" if the transcript is for a season 1 episode, "Season Two Transcripts" if the transcript is for a season 2 episode... At the end of each transcript page add * If it's the transcript of 12th episode in season 3. (First number is the season number (in this case 3'' ), and the other two are the episode number.. (01,02,03...14..19..) Event Categories * "''Events" add to every event page Arrange events by order by adding That means that it was second event in season 3. Relationship Categories * On each, add "Relationships" There are 4 other types to add: ** "Romantic Relationship'' - if the characters were/are romantically involved ** "Friendly Relationship'' - if the characters are/were just friends ** "Family Relationship'' - If the characters are/were family ** "Strained Relationship"- if the characters are/were enemies, rivals, or estranged Image Categories *Each image page (ex:File:ShelleyNg1.jpg, File:DashDeWitt.jpg) that is uploaded is to have these categories. **'"Season One" - if the image is from season one, "Season Two" if the image is from season two... ***''"Pilot Images"'' if the image is from the Pilot, "Parades & Pariahs Images" if the image is from Parades & Pariahs... **'"Character Images"- if the image features characters from the show ***"Zoe Hart Images" - if the image is of the character Zoe Hart, "Brick Breeland Images" - if the image is of the character Brick Breeland, "Rose Hattenbarger Images" - if the image is of the character Rose Hattenbarger... **''"Location Images''" if the image features a location from the show. ***"Bluebell Images" if the image is of a Bluebell Location, "New York Images" if the image is of a New York location... ***"Carriage House Images" if the image features the Carriage House, "Rammer Jammer Images" if the image features the Rammer Jammer... **"Events Images" if the image features an event from the show. **"Organizations Images" if the image features a group or organization from the show. ***"Belles Images" if image of the Belles, etc. **"Cast Images" if the image is of a cast member. Category:Help